


You can do this.

by CoralFlowerBad (CoralFlower)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Niche fanfic, Rainbow Drinkers, Unfinished, literally just karkat getting turned on by kanaya drinking his blood, why isn't that a tag yet cmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her soft lips brush against the skin of your throat, and your quiet, choked off noise makes her pause.</p><p>“It’s okay, keep, keep going.”</p><p>“Karkat--”</p><p>“I’m fine, I’m okay.”</p><p>“We don’t have to--”</p><p>“No, I’m not gonna freak out this time. I can do this.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re really sure...” You can tell she’s getting caught up in the bloodlust, in your smell and your pulse through your skin... You know she’s not going to hesitate this time, but that’s okay, because you know you have this under control. Sort of.</p><p>You can do this.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>Spoiler alert: you can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can do this.

It’s your turn again, and you don’t know how you’ll deal with it after last time. You feel bad for making her stop in the middle but you couldn’t hide your reactions any longer. You can’t make her stop again. You have to just deal with it. It’s okay, you’re a leader, you can do this.

You can do this.

You keep telling yourself that as she follows you to your respite block, and when she notices how tense you are and asks if you’re okay, you quickly nod. She asks if you’re sure you can handle this after last time, and you quickly blurt out,  
“Yeah, yeah, I can do this.”

You can do this.

She places a hand in your hair, carefully avoiding your nubby horns, and you get shivers all over. Your ears flatten back against your head, and she hesitates.  
“I-I’m fine.”

You can do this.

She tilts your head to the side, leaning in towards your neck slowly and carefully, and you squeeze your eyes shut as you feel something warm dripping out of your nook. Shit. Shit, okay, calm, calm.

You can do this.

Her soft lips brush against the skin of your throat, and your quiet, choked off noise makes her pause.  
“It’s okay, keep, keep going.”  
“Karkat--”  
“I’m fine, I’m okay.”  
“We don’t have to--”  
“No, I’m not gonna freak out this time. I can do this.”  
“Well, if you’re really sure...” You can tell she’s getting caught up in the bloodlust, in your smell and your pulse through your skin... You know she’s not going to hesitate this time, but that’s okay, because you know you have this under control. Sort of.

You can do this.

Probably.

Her tongue probes over your skin, sterilising the area and causing the hairs on the back of your neck to stand straight up. Your pulse is definitely speeding up and you know she knows it.

You can do this.

Her fangs touch your neck just above your collarbone and slowly move up to a place she deems appropriate. You’re having trouble controlling the speed of your breath, and you let out a quiet moan when she stills her head and positions the points of her fangs over your skin, but she doesn’t stop this time.

You can do this.

Except that you can’t, when she bites into you and the smooth, tapered points of her fangs slide delicately into your skin, you can’t, you’re shivering all over and your bulge is waking up in your sheath, you want to curl up in a ball, hide your face in your hands, but you can’t, she’s suddenly supporting your weight as your body goes limp from her venom, your eyes slip shut as she slips her fangs out of your throat and starts sucking, you’re gasping, moaning, your nook is practically dripping and if you could check you’d probably find a damp spot in your pants.

This turns you on faster than anything else you’ve found, and it scares you. It’s also really fucking hot.

Kanaya makes a tiny noise and pulls you closer, and her body heat radiates through you and makes you shudder all over, you let out a desperate, gasping moan.

She responds.

You trill back at her, and she repeats the same clicking noise from the back of her throat.

You shudder, again, and she shifts her hands in your hair and brushes a finger against one of your horns.

Your mouth falls open, jaw slack. You make this fucking whimpering noise, and your bulge starts pushing out of your sheath. You need a moment to catch your breath.

You don’t get one.

She immediately wraps her fingers around the horn, stroking it and putting pressure on it in the very best ways. You sob, and your bulge pushes out the rest of the way and starts twisting around itself. Her tongue traces around the place she bit you, and she starts sucking harder; you see stars.

There’s a pressure building up, starting in the pit of your stomach and radiating outwards, pushing you forwards over the edge as she pushes her knee up into your crotch.

If you could, you’d push yourself back down against her.

She pulls back, but only slightly, and you open your eyes to watch her grey tongue tracing around her lips. She looks just as wrecked as you know you must be, and that fact makes you shiver again. She’s practically glowing-- no, she is glowing, you think it’s beautiful. 

She deftly shifts you around to place you down on the bed, and then she’s suddenly between your legs, is she...

You gasp, breathlessly, helplessly.

She keeps licking, slurping up your genetic material like it’s grubsauce.

Oh, god, shitshit shitfuck you can’t do this you can’t you can’t you can’t you can’t--

And then you realise you were saying it out loud, i can’t i can’t god kanaya please i can’t, and you sob when she stops, she sits up and wipes her mouth on her sleeve like she’s done and she won’t keep going ever and it won’t get this far again she promises--

You don’t think you could deal with that. You sob, again, and try to get the words out before she can speak over your thoughts and convince you not to try this again because you want you just want you need

You need her.

“K-Kanaya. Wait, no, d-don’t stop. Don’t. Please. Please.” you beg her and mean it with every fibre of your being and when she shakes her head it’s like she knows exactly what you’re thinking she knows, she knows exactly why you’re begging and what you want and her face is

it’s tragic, and emphatic, and 

and beautiful you

you just want

Kanaya,

“Kanaya. Please.”

She’s uncertain and so are you but not about the same thing she is

You’re uncertain about what she’ll do. You have no idea if she’s gonna say yes or not or lean back in and hum as she licks you clean or something else.

She leans minutely closer.

You feel her venom starting to wear off, and your legs twitch. She’s immediately paying attention, no longer lost in thought, mind caught up in tracking any further movements you might make so she can pounce.

It’s the gentle rise and fall of your chest that does it. You breathe in a bit too deeply and then she’s on you again, you know her instincts will be shouting at her to bite you again, immobilise you and not let you escape, and that’s something you’re totally okay with.

She slides your pants off you and you can’t help squirming, but then she grabs your thighs and pushes them apart and you can’t squirm anymore. You watch her scrutinise your nook and your bulge, which still hasn’t resheathed yet, and your breath catches at the predatory look in her eyes. She slowly leans down towards you, opening her mouth and stroking your leg gently with her thumb. You’re distracted by the light glistening off her fangs, but even if you wanted to snap her out of it you don’t think you could.

She licks slowly up your bulge, and you know she’s looking for a good place to bite but it feels so heavenly, and you feel something smooth pushing up against it and you can’t hold back a moan when you realise it’s one of her fangs. You feel a combination of relief and disappointment when she apparently decides, nope, she shouldn’t bite this, relief for obvious reasons and disappointment because she takes her mouth off you for a second.

That disappointment completely disappears when she leans back in and starts searching over the sensitive skin of your inner thigh with her mouth, heading steadily towards your nook.

Your left leg twitches.

She reacts, somehow unfathomable and completely transparent at the same time. She bites, of course, fangs slipping into your skin and causing your back to arch violently before she

**Author's Note:**

> wow lol i really like to cut off in the middle of sentences
> 
> i wrote this back in july of 2015 tho so i dont think ill finish it


End file.
